Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a channel mixer.
Description of Related Art
In general, there are methods to test blood types through mixing blood and an antibody, including test-tube immediate centrifugal method, solid microplate method, and gel column agglutination method. In the test-tube immediate centrifugal method, blood and antibody are mixed in a test tube. If the blood is agglutinative, the blood is gathered to form blood agglutination that precipitate at the bottom of the test tube. However, in using the test-tube immediate centrifugal method to test blood types, it is required to pretreat a specimen with like centrifugal, clean, and/or dilution process, which not only prolonging the entire testing time, but also requiring a certain amount of blood and antibody to ensure the accuracy of testing result.
Moreover, in the solid microplate method, blood and an antibody are placed in microplates. Each of the microplates has many edges with a concave portion in the arc hole. The blood and the antibody are able to be mixed for a long time for shaking the microplates. If the blood is agglutinative, the blood is gathered into blood agglutination, and jammed in concave portion. If the blood is not agglutinative, blood cells are gathered in the central portion of the microplate. However, this method is only a semi-quantitative test for a rough estimation. In addition, the solid microplate method also suffers the disadvantages of long testing time and the necessary pretreatment of the specimen.
As refer to the gel column agglutination method, a column is filled with gel as a gel column, and the blood and the antibody are placed on the top of the gel. The blood and the antibody are mixed through a centrifugal method. If the blood is agglutinative, the blood is gathered into blood agglutination and jammed in the top or central portion of the gel. If not agglutinative, the blood is centrifuged to the bottom of the gel. However, it is expensive for a detection card with the gel columns used in the gel column agglutination method, and a centrifuge is required in the method. In addition, the gel column agglutination method also has the deficiencies of long testing time and the necessary pretreatment of the specimen.